All I Want is You
by iTsAyannah2012
Summary: When 17 yr old, party girl Bella Swan fall for 18 yr old Edward Cullen she thinks it's real. But what happens when Edwards ex-girlfriends Tanya comes back into the picture. What will happen to the perfect couple?
1. Chapter 1

Okk so this is my first sory so please go easy on me

Disclaimer: i dont own anything everything belongs to the lovely Stephanie Meyers. the only thing that belongs to me is the plot

Four months was all it took for me to fall for him. He was the one person I thought wouldn't betray me, but he did. He said I was the only one, but I wasn't. He made promises about our life together and what would happen in the future. But I knew it was too good to be true. As long as he was still with _**her**_ he would never be just mine.

I thought he loved me but I guess love can only go so far. When things first started out it was all good until _**she**_ came back into the picture. I should have left when I first saw the signs but I stuck it out thinking he would change but it just got worse as time went on. I thought if I showed him enough attention he would move on from her but it seems like I was just pushing him farther more into her arms.

I was so stupid to think I was the only one but he had both of us wrapped around his finger and as much as I knew that it was bad for me and unhealthy, I wanted more from him. He was my everything but I guess I wasn't his. I tried to move on but everywhere I went he was there with _**her**_ rubbing it in my face that we could never be together.

My name is Bella Swan and I'm hopelessly in love with Edward Cullen but he is with Tanya Denali and we can never be.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight because if I did well I would have Jacob Black up under my Christmas tree with a bow on him or Keri Hilson's "Pretty Girl Rock" or Chris Brown "Aint Thinking About You"

**This is the first chapter of the story. This is a story where Bella is the 'other woman' but it's kind of different from other stories with this type of concept. Go easy on me I'm new to this whole thing so nice reviews for me**

"Alice do you have to do this every time we get ready to go out." I whined as my pixie like best friend Alice Brandon applied the mascara and eyeliner to my eyes.

"Yes Isabella Marie Swan we do have to do this. How do you expect to meet Mr. Right when you look like you just stuck your finger into an electric outlet and then drowned yourself? Besides you haven't had anybody since Ja-"

"Stop," I held up my hands in a way to let her know I didn't want her to finish that sentence "don't finish that sentence or I can't be responsible for the words that come outta my mouth"

"Bella, you're gonna have to move on from what he did." She said as she put the eyeliner down on my vanity in my bathroom.

"Oh, I have that's the point of me going out tonight so I can let loose a little. I still don't understand how you talked Charlie into letting me out tonight way past curfew."

"Bella, Bella, Bella. You just have to have the right way of words with Charlie" Alice said with confidents in her voice.

"You told him I was staying at your house tonight, didn't you"

"I sure did." I laughed at Alice as she continued to put the finishing touches on my make-up. It seemed like Charlie, my dad, loved Alice then he did with me, his own daughter. But then again who couldn't love Alice she was just lovable. "Ok and I'm done"

"Thank Gawd – hey owww!" I shouted when Alice hit me on my shoulder.

"You deserved it." She said as she put her stuff away.

"You didn't have to hit so hard" I rubbed the spot on my shoulder where she hit me. "Can we go now I wanna get there before Rose and Em"

Rosalie Hale was the epitome of a goddess but she was also my other best friend. She had long blonde hair, piercing violet eyes, and a body like a supermodel, but don't let the hair fool you she was very smart and new her way around cars better than the one mechanic that Forks had. But she could also make you cower with just the raise of her brow which I and Alice dubbed the 'Bitch Brow'. But when it came to her boyfriend Emmett, Alice's stepbrother, she turned into a big 'ol lump of goo. Emmett was the not your average jock. He was friends with everybody at Forks High, from the kids in A.V club to the emo kids. He was one of those people who, if you were down in the dumps he would always make you laugh. He seems intimidating when you first meet him, with his big burly size, but once you actually get to know him he was one of the biggest teddy bears that you could ever meet. Think that's one reason why Rose fell for him because he was just a sweetheart.

"I already texted her, their already there"

"Well, let's go. I'm ready to let loose tonight." I started to make my way to my room to put on my shoes, afterwards I gave myself a once over in the mirror. I was wearing a long sleeve white shirt from Holliser, a pair of dark skinny jeans and black boots that had buckles on the side and a heel. If I had to say so myself I looked pretty damn hot.

"Bells c'mon let's go. I'm ready to go" Alice yelled from the front door. She was really one of the most impatient person I had ever met, but when you rushed her she got really mad and a mad pixie is a scary pixie.

"I'm coming. Hold on!" I screamed back as I grabbed my Blackberry, purse and overnight bag for later when I spend the night at Alice's house. I made my way downstairs where Alice was 'patiently' waiting for me.

"Happy."

"Very. Now let's go"

We made our way out the door and got into Alice's black Range Rover. Once inside, we immediately got music playing.

"Oooh I love this song." I turned up Keri Hilson's "Pretty Girl Rock" and started singing it at the top of my lungs.

**Uh uh uh aahh uh uh  
I can do the pretty girl rock rock  
Rock to the pretty girl rock rock rock  
Now what's your name**

My name is Keri, I'm so very  
Fly oh my, it's a little bit scary  
Boys wanna marry, looking at my derrière  
And you can stare but if you touch it Imma bury

Pretty as a picture  
Sweeter than a swisher  
Mad cause I'm cuter than the girl that's with ya  
I don't gotta talk about it baby you can see it  
But if you want I'll be happy to repeat it

My name is Keri, I'm so very  
Fly oh my, it's a little bit scary  
Boys wanna marry, looking at my derrière  
And you can stare but if you touch it Imma bury

Pretty as a picture  
Sweeter than a swisher  
Mad cause I'm cuter than the girl that's with ya  
I can talk about it cause I know that I'm pretty  
And if you know it too then ladies sing it with me

All eyes on me when I walk in,  
No question that this girl's a 10  
Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful  
Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful  
My walk, my talk, the way I dress  
It's not my fault so please don't trip  
Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful  
Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful

Aye, now do the pretty girl rock rock rock  
Do the pretty girl rock rock rock  
Do the pretty girl rock rock  
All my ladies do the pretty girl rock rock rock  
Do the pretty girl rock rock rock  
Do the pretty girl rock rock  
Do the pretty girl rock

(Now where you at)  
If your looking for me you can catch me (that's why)  
Cameras flashing, daddy turned his head just as soon as I passed him  
Girls think I'm conceited 'cause I know I'm attractive  
Don't worry about what I think, why don't you ask him? (owoaah!)

Get yourself together, don't hate (never do it)  
Jealousy is the ugliest trait (don't, never do it)  
I can talk about it cause I know that I'm pretty  
And if you know it too then ladies sing it with me

All eyes on me when I walk in,  
No question that this girl's a 10  
Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful  
Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful  
My walk, my talk, the way I dress  
It's not my fault so please don't trip  
Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful  
Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful

Doing the pretty girl rock rock rock  
Do the pretty girl rock rock rock  
Do the pretty girl rock rock  
Do the pretty girl rock rock

All my ladies do the pretty girl rock rock rock  
Get along with your pretty girl rock rock rock  
Still show me your pretty girl rock rock rock  
All my ladies do the pretty girl rock rock rock

Sing it with me now  
All eyes on me when I walk in,  
No question that this girl's a 10  
Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful  
Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful  
My walk, my talk, the way I dress  
It's not my fault so please don't trip  
Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful  
Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful

All eyes on me when I walk in,  
No question that this girl's a 10  
Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful  
Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful  
My walk, my talk, the way I dress  
It's not my fault so please don't trip  
Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful  
Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful

Owoahaha!

It wasn't long before we were both me and Alice were both singing. After a while we were pulling up to Tyler Crowley's house. When we got out, I could already tell that the party was in full swing and it was packed. It seemed like the entire Forks High was here and people from the local reservation La Push.

"Ok I'm going to go find Rose and Em and get us something to drink" Alice yelled over the music which was playing very loudly.

I nodded and watched as she walked towards the kitchen. I started walking towards the backyard because that's where it seemed like every one was. As I made my way there I saw a couple of familiar faces that I had seen from around school and I also saw some people from the reservation. I was hoping and praying that I wouldn't run into Jake here but I knew that my chances were slim seeing as that half of his friends were here and there was no doubt in my mind that he would be here because he knew I was going to be here.

I stepped out of the door that led to the backyard and was meet with a shit load of people. There had to be at least 50 to a hundred people out here.

"Bella!" I heard a voice call my name. I turned around and was met with the face of Mike Newton, our 'star' quarterback of the football team.

"Hey Mike."

"Hey I didn't think you would come tonight"

"Uh yea, I thought I would check it out and see what's going on"

"Yea, well I, uh heard what happen with you and Black and I just wanted to see if you were ok?"

"Yes Mike I'm fine" I said and mentally prepared myself for the next question he was about to ask because I already knew what it was.

"Oh, well that's good. So I was, uh wondering if-"

"BELLA!" Mike was interrupted by somebody grabbing me and bear hugging me from behind.

"Emmett, put her down before you give her brain damage from all the swinging around your're doing to her."

"Sorry Belly." I was put back on my feet but was immediately turned around by the shoulder and grabbed up in another hug just less freighting.

"Hi Em and its ok" I said, giving him a hug back.

He let me go after a second and I looked behind him to find Rose with a red cup in her hand. I raised my eyebrow at her and looked at the cup in her hand.

"We aren't going to have a repeat of last time when you had a red cup are we?" I asked as I hugged her.

"Uh no, this" she raised the cup "is Ginger Ale."

"But is that what's going to be in that cup by the end of night?" Alice said while taking a sip of her water.

"You two can bite me." Rose said as she took a swig of her 'Ginger Ale'

Me and Alice just giggled as we watched Rose get mad. As we started talking I had almost forgot about Mike who was still standing there.

"Oh yea, Mike what did you want to ask me?"

"Oh, it was nothing. Don't worry about it. I'll uh, talk to you at school Monday"

"Ok." I watched as he turned and walked back into the house.

"You know he was going to ask you out right now that you and that dog aren't together anymore" Rose stated from her spot by Emmett.

"Please don't remind me. Now can we go have fun. I came here to forget about him and that's what I plan on doing."

The four of us went back into the house and us girls made our way to the dance floor just as Chris Brown's 'Ain't Thinking about You" came on. This was just what I needed a song to scream at the top of my lungs and dance to with my two best friends.

**You Got The Wrong One, If You Think I Ain't Gonna Go Out  
You Used To Be The Only Girl A Ni**a Would Think About  
I Gotta Couple Of Girls On Call, I'm a Bring Em Out  
A Magic City Stripper, Hunh, So This Is What It's All About  
I'm The Club Doing My Two Steps  
I Done Pulled About Eight Broads Already  
I'm Just Getting My Feet Wet (Damn)  
But I Ain't Even Knocking Your Style  
See I Be Here All Day Tryna Count How Many Girls Want Bow  
Yea I See You On The Blogs With Your Dude And All That  
But Little Do You Know, You Making Yourself Look Wack  
If Dude Gotta Problem, Better Tell Him To Fall Back  
I'm Blowing Real Big In VIP, Yea That Loud Pack  
Shit It's Me And Chris In Here, So You Know It's Real Thick In Here  
Better Cuff Your Girl Because Your B**ch In Here  
Tryna See How Many I Can Fit In My Lambo  
I Never Go Raw, Stay Strapped Like Rambo**

[Chorus:]  
I'm Not Looking For Love, Cause She's Gone  
So Tell All The Girls That The Bottles On Us  
Get Your Drink On  
I Just Wanna Have A Good Time And Keep You Off My Mind  
Find A Lil Shawty I Like  
Girl When I'm Up In The Club, Really Turnt Up  
I Ain't Goin Think Bout You Tonight (Na Na Na)  
I Said Gurl I Aint Trippin Tonight Im Going Out With My Niggas  
(Ah,Ah)  
Aint Thinkin Bout You Tonight(Na Na Na Na)  
I Said Gurl I Aint Trippin Tonight Im Going Out With My Niggas

[Verse: Chris Brown]  
We Been Together For A Minute  
Now It Feels Funny To Be Doing Something Different  
But It's All Good, Me And You Finished  
Calling Me A Player, But A Ni**a Ain't Tripping  
And I Ain't Saying That He Don't Love You  
But I Don't Think He Love You Like I Do  
But It's Okay, It's Alright  
My Blackberry Filled With A Whole Bunch Of Women  
Wasting Time, Steady Tryna Get You Back

Get You Back In My Life  
Yea You Don't Care, You Don't Care  
It Used To Be You That I Like But I'm a Do What I Like  
Tonight, I'm Goin Get Tipsy  
Over Twenty One, All The Girls Have Fun  
And Watch The Ladies Jump On Me

[Chorus:]  
I'm Not Looking For Love, Cause She's Gone  
So Tell All The Girls That The Bottles On Us  
Get Your Drink On  
I Just Wanna Have A Good Time And Keep You Off My Mind  
Find A Lil Shawty I Like  
Girl When I'm Up In The Club, Really Turnt Up  
I Ain't Goin Think Bout You Tonight (Na Na Na)  
I Said Gurl I Aint Trippin Tonight Im Going Out With My Ni**as  
(Ah,Ah)  
Aint Thinkin Bout You Tonight(Na Na Na Na)  
I Said Gurl I Aint Trippin Tonight Im Going Out With My Ni**as

[Verse 3: Bow Wow]  
I'm Being Honest Listen Shawty I Don't Want You No More.  
So Leave The Keys To The Benz Before You Hit The Front Door.  
Cause You Losing And She Choosing  
And Like Chris Said I'm Chucking Up The Deuces.  
On To The Next One,  
All I Ask Was To Keep It Real You Couldn't Do That  
So I'm A Tell You How I Feel  
I'm Poppin Bottles All Night.  
Cause That Black Card Ain't Got No Limit Alright HEY

[Chorus:]  
I'm Not Looking For Love, Cause She's Gone  
So Tell All The Girls That The Bottles On Us  
Get Your Drink On  
I Just Wanna Have A Good Time And Keep You Off My Mind  
Find A Lil Shawty I Like  
Girl When I'm Up In The Club, Really Turnt Up  
I Ain't Goin Think Bout You Tonight (Na Na Na)  
I Said Gurl I Aint Trippin Tonight Im Going Out With My Ni**as  
(Ah,Ah)  
Aint Thinkin Bout You Tonight(Na Na Na Na)  
I Said Gurl I Aint Trippin Tonight Im Going Out With My Ni**as

I was so into the song that I didn't notice that somebody came up behind me until they grabbed me and then spun me around.

"What the?" I looked up to find who was my violator and was immediately sick to my stomach. "What are you doing here?" I asked him

"I just wanted to talk to you but, you aren't answering my calls." He said

"Well, Jake that tends to be what happens when I dump you. I don't take you calls. Now let me the fuck go." I spat at him as I yanked my arm go.

"Bells, I'm sorry. What else do you want me to do or say." He pleaded.

"Leave me the fuck alone that's what you can do and go back to Leah" I sneered her name "You know the girl you fucking cheated on me."

"She didn't mean anything to me Bells –"

"Don't call me that. You lost you privilege to call me that when you slept with that ho. Now I've already told you once Leave. Me. The. Fuck. Alone"

By this time Rose and Alice had witnessed the entire spat between me and Jake and went to go get Emmett.

"Bella I –"

"I think the lady asked you her lo leave her alone" Me and Jacob both looked to see who was talking and I was surprised to see a pair of piercing green eyes that belonged to Edward Cullen.

"Back off Cullen. This is between me and Bella. Now move!" Jacob spat at Edward.

"Not until you let her go." Edward glared at Jake "Now!"

"Whatever," Jake finally let me go and glared back at Edward "but Bella we will talk about this later"

"Don't hold your breath for it … actually you can hold it maybe then you'll krill over and die." I said as he walked away leaving me and Edward in the middle of the dance floor.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked me as he took hold of my wrist gently so he can look at it.

"Yea, I'm fine. It's just going bruise a little bit." I said

As Edward looked over my wrist one more time, I heard Emmett before I even saw him.

"Where is that asshole, so can kick the shit outta him for messing with the wrong Swan."

"Em, its okay he's gone. Edward here," I jerked my thumb over my shoulder pointing at Edward who was had moved from holding my wrist to my hand, "took care of him for me."

Emmett gave Edward a once over and then nodded. "Thanks Cullen."

"It was nothing. I just thought I would step in before someone -as in Jacob- got hurt."

"Well as long as Belly here is fine"

"I am. Now," I let out a huge sigh "I just wanna go home."

"What!" Alice and Rose yelled in unison

"We just got here."

"Well after what just happen, I just really wanna get outta here." I stated.

"Ok, Well let me go get my stuff and we can leave." Alice mumbled.

"No, Ali", I stopped her before she could leave, "you stay I'll just call a cab or something to your house. I don't wanna ruin your fun."

"Or I can take you there if it's no problem." I turned and looked at Edward like he had two heads and was in the process of growing another one. "If it's fine with you of course, Alice"

"Uh yea, s-s-sure, here Bella", she handed me her house key, "my parents should be asleep so don't worry about waking them up."

"Ok." I took her key and looked back at Edward. "Um you ready or.."

"Yea let's go."

I let Edward go ahead of me and looked back at Rose and Ali and saw both of them had their thumbs up giving me good luck, but I gave them a confused look. What would I need good luck for? I followed Edward to an all black BMW. It was pretty nice and I knew it had to cost a lot of money.

I let out a whistle when I saw his car. "Wow, this is nice. You must a really good boy for your parents to get you this."

"Well, what can I say, I'm an all American boy" he laughed out loud and said.

I let out a giggle and got in his car. Once we were in. he cranked up the heat and pressed a couple buttons. After a while I felt my ass start to get hot and it felt really good that I started squirming in my seat.

"Uh, are you ok" Edward looked over at me with a smirk on his face.

"Uh, yea. It's just your seats are really warm. Like you just had somebody come out here and seat in for a long time." I confessed.

"Oh, well I guess that's what seat warmers are supposed to do." he laughed and I couldn't help but not giggle not guessing that it was that in the beginning. As time went on, we rode in a silence. It wasn't like one of those awkward silences where you have to find something to say, but a comfortable one. After a while he pulled into Alice's driveway and cut the engine.

"Well here we are." he said.

"Um, thanks for the ride. You really didn't have to do this." I stated.

"It was no problem like I said."

"Well thanks again for everything." I said as I got out of the car and bent down to talk to him through his window. "So I guess I'll see you at school on Monday."

"Yea, I guess you will."

"Bye, Edward."

"Bye, Bella Swan"

I watched as Edward backed out of the drive way and I made my way up to Alice's door. When I walked in all the lights were off so I was guessing Alice's parents were asleep which I wasn't surprised at because it was well after 12 midnight. I got up to Alice's room and did my nightly ritual and got ready for bed. I was half way asleep when I felt the bed shift alerting me that Alice was indeed home. After a couple minutes I fell back into peaceful and counted the hours until Monday came.

**Whew that was a long chapter. Well they finally met. Now it's going to take a few chapters for things to get off the ground and then that's when the real drama starts. Please review it would make me a happy person and I'll try to have chapter two out by tomorrow night**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here goes Chapter 2. This chapter maybe a little shorter than the last one but here it is**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it but I do own a Team Jacob bracelet**

**BPOV**

The rest of the weekend past with no word from Edward, I knew he said he would talk to me on today at school, but I thought he would at least try and look me up on Facebook or something. The day after the party I was confronted by Alice begging me to tell her what happen with Edward on the way home.

**Flashback**

"Bella, please tell me you have some good, juicy details from your ride with that fine specimen that drove you home last night." Alice begged as she bounced up and down from her spot on her bed. I rolled over and grabbed my phone to see what time it was and saw that it was only 9 in the morning.

"Alice are you shitting me right now. This couldn't wait until a later time like at noon-ish when I'm actually coherent and up" I groaned.

"No, I am not shitting you. I want to know what happen." Alice whined.

"Alice, nothing happen. He just drove me here and said that he would see me tomorrow at school. That's it." I covered my ears to protect my hearing from the massive squeal Alice let out.

"Ohmahgawd! Bella do you know what this means?"

"No, Alice I don't. Please why don't you enlighten me and tell me." I mumbled

"He totally wants you."

"Alice he doesn't even know me."

"And… when has that every stopped anybody." Alice asked

"Al, don't blow this up into something it's not. I mean it was nothing all we did was talk. It wasn't like we talked then went at it like animals in heat. We just talked." I explained

"Ok, I won't blow it outta proportion but, I think he likes you or at least thinks you're hot" Alice said as she got off the bed and made her way out the door to go downstairs.

"Whatever, Ali. Can I go back to bed now?" I asked.

Alice nodded then left and I put my head back down to go back to sleep.

**End Flashback**

I woke up this morning and was actually a little nervous to go to school. I wondered what would happen when I got there. Would Edward talk to me like he said? Or would he ignore me and pretend like Saturday night never happen. I hurriedly got dressed in black skinny jeans, a beige like color sweater, beige leather boots that look similar to the ones I had on Saturday night only they were beige, and a pair of diamond studs. The faster time got here the more I got nervous. I could never remember when there was a time when I was this nervous about going to school. I mean it as just a guy for fucks sake … a really, really fuck hot guy.

As I made my way downstairs, I noticed it was quiet so I figured that Charlie had already left for work. Being chief-of-police in our sleepy town of Forks had its flaws sometimes. It was times like this when I could really use his insight since my mom wasn't really in picture. I mean she was there but when I lived with her before I moved here it was like I was the parent and she was the teenager.

I grabbed pop-tart and a bottle of apple juice and made my way out to my baby: my 2010 Ford Taurus. It was a 17th birthday present from my mom and her major league baseball husband, Phil. I was surprised when I saw it sitting in my driveway when I left to go to school, but it was all cleared up when I saw the note from my dad. He explained in the note that my mom had heard about how my other baby –bless her pour engine- Betsy had died on me one morning and she thought that this would be a way to make up for the past two birthdays she had missed since I had been with my dad.

I started up my car and reversed out of the driveway and made my way to school. A couple minutes later I made my way into the schools parking lot I immediately started looking for a certain black BMW, which I spotted parked my the entrance stairs. I got out of my car ad started making my way towards the building. As I approached my locker I saw somebody leaning against it. The closer I got to the more this person got familiar. It wasn't until I was at least 50ft away that I saw that auburn hair that belonged to Edward.

"Um, Hey." I said a little shakily

"Good morning. How was the rest of your weekend?"

"It was good. I spent a majority of it at Alice's house, but other than that it was good." I responded

"That's good."

I nodded and proceeded to grab my books for first period,

"Well I, uh better get to class." I held up my books, "So I'll see you later."

"Yea, "he nodded "maybe even at lunch."

"Um, ok." I said a little unsure.

I walked in to English class and noticed I was one of the only kids in class. This is one of the many perks of being one of those students who were always on time to class. I noticed there was a new kid in our class that I had never noticed in here. He had chin length wavy hair and the bluest eyes I had ever seen and let me tell you, next to Emmett I never thought I would see eyes bluer than his but I guess I could and I have. He had on a plaid button up shirt and from what I could tell it looked like he had on dark blue jeans. He was sitting in the seat next to me and since our seats were in two he was basically my partner of sorts for the rest of the year.

I went and sat down in my seat and got ready for class to begin but, then I thought I should talk to the kid that was sitting next to me.

"Hi," I stuck out my hand, "my name is Bella, well Isabella but you can call me Bella."

"I'm Jasper Whitlock," he stuck his hand out and shook mine, "it's a pleasure to meet you ma'am" he said with a southern drawl. I swear it felt like I started to swoon over him. That's how smooth is voice was.

"Well Jasper Whitlock, it's a pleasure to meet you." I said.

"You too."

Me and Jasper talked for the rest of the class period. I found out that he was from Galveston, Texas but moved here because he dad was in the military but his mom didn't want to move to Seattle because she didn't want to live in the city but rather somewhere quiet, i.e. Forks, Washington. After class I invite Jasper to go out to lunch with me, Alice, Rose, Emmett, and hopefully Edward.

"Oh sure that would be great. Um should I just meet you at your car or what?" He asked

"Yea, just look for a silver Ford Taurus with a hyper pixie looking girl by it." I laughed.

"Ok." He laughed back.

The rest of the morning past and I didn't see Edward again until before 3rd period when he stopped and asked me what I was doing for lunch.

"Well me and the gang are going down to the diner. You're welcome to come and join us if you like. I invited another one of my friends Jasper to come with us."

"Ok, I'll just meet you there then."

We agreed and parted ways. I went to American History and he went to his class. American History class felt extra short for some reason today. Maybe it was because I slept half of the period. When the bell rung I was one of the first people out of the class. I stopped by my locker before I went to my car so I could get my books for next period which was Biology. I grabbed my books and made my way out to my car. As I got closer I could see Jasper and Alice standing by my car, talking about something and whatever that something was it was making Alice laugh really hard.

"Hey guys. Ready to go?" I asked as I approached them.

"Hey Bella." She greeted me. "I was just talking to Jazz here."

"Jazz?" I questioned her.

"Yea, we have a couple classes together so we already know each other." She explained.

"Huh? Is that so?"

Alice was just about to reply when she was interrupted by Emmett.

"Bells! We going down to the diner?" he yelled from across the parking lot, where he was standing by his Jeep.

I nodded to him and then turned to where Edwards's car was and saw he was just getting to car. He must have felt me looking at him because he looked up at me and smiled a crooked smile. I smiled back at him and went around to the driver's side and got in.

"Guys lets go. Alice you know how Em gets when he doesn't eat on time and we only have 45 minutes."

Alice got in the passenger seat while 'Jazz' got in the back. We pulled out of the parking lot and made our way towards the diner.

"Wow Bella, this is one nice car you have." Jasper commented.

"Uh thanks. It was a birthday present from my mom."

"Yea, she thought she would get it for her to make up for the past two birthdays she's missed since Bella's been living here." Alice put in.

We arrived at the dinner 5 minutes after leaving school and I could tell Emmett was very happy we were the first people to get here because it was pretty deserted here today besides the usual people who always come here. I got out of my car and walked up to where everybody was standing and saw Edward was standing there talking to Em and Rose was standing there picking at her nails. Edward was the first to notice us as we walked up and if I had to say so it seemed like he got a little happy that I was there.

"Hey guys. Edward." I greeted them. What happen next surprised me. Edward reached out and gave me a hug. I almost lost it when he grabbed and pulled me to him. I quickly regained myself and started hugging him back. I accidently took a huge breathe when I was hugging and was immediately assaulted with his scent. He smelled like woods and just really fresh. It was like his own personal smell in some kinda way, not the one you get in bottles.

"Hi beautiful." He whispered in my ear and I started to feel the heat rise up to my face.

"Hi." I replied.

I pulled away from him and turned to Rose and Em who were standing there with looks on their face. Rose who had a questioned look on her face and Em who looked a little lost between me and Edwards greeting towards each other. But it was l forgotten once I mentioned food. We walked into the diner and got out regular table, which was the only table in the whole diner that would fit all of us into one booth. As soon as we sat down a waiter came over and took all of our orders and left us to go get our drinks.

As soon as the waiter left everybody just kinda went off into their own little conversation. Alice and Jasper were talking about how he liked it here so far and Rose and Em were talking in hushed whispers so I didn't really hear what they were talking about. I turned to Edward and found him staring at me.

"What?" I asked him

He just laughed and shook his head and looked up at the waiter who had returned with our drinks. I took a sip of mine and turned back to Edward.

"You know, for a minute I thought that you weren't going to even talk to me today." I confessed

"And why would you think that?" he asked

I shrugged my shoulder, "I don't know."

"Well I wouldn't have said that I wouldn't talk to you if I wasn't going to."

"How was I supposed to know that" I questioned him

"You just have to trust me." And for some strange reason I did.

After a while our food came and we all started talking about the things we were planning on doing this weekend. It was sad when it was only Monday and we were already planning what we were doing for the coming weekend. As it got closer to the time for us to be returning to class we started to get ready to leave. As we made our way outside, I noticed Edward was following me over to my car.

"So I know we just met and all, but I was uh wondering if we could hang out this weekend?"

"Like a date?" I asked

"If that's what you wanna call it. Or we could just be two friends hanging out." He said.

"Ok, I'd like that." I agreed.

"Hey, give me your phone." He asked

I pulled out my phone from my back pocket and handed it to him. He put his phone number in it and the sent a text message to his phone so that he could have my number.

"Ok, here you go," he handed me back my phone "now you have my number and I have yours."

"Ok."

"So, I'll text you later this week to let you know what we're doing." I nodded "So I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait, you're not going back to school?" I asked

"Naw, my last period is free, so I usually go home early." He explained.

"Ok well, I'll just see you tomorrow then." I said

"Bye Bella."

I waved and got into my car and started it up. I looked over at Edwards's car and saw he was watching me through his passenger window. I waved at him and pulled out of the parking lot. I had almost forgotten that Alice and Jasper until Alice made her presents known.

"So, Bells "she begin "what's up with you and Edward."

"Nothing, he just asked me to hang out with him this weekend."

I almost ran off the road when Alice let out the biggest squeal.

"Alice what the fuck? You almost made me crash." I screamed

"I'm sorry, but this is soo exciting. Now after you go out you can start dating and then I can start planning your wedding and then…" Alice didn't finish her sentence as she went off into her own little world.

"Can we just get through the first date. And it's not even a date it's just two people hanging out together that's it."

"Sure it is."

We pulled into the schools parking lot and I quickly found a spot and I hurriedly got out of the car and raced to last period. I was only a couple minutes late but Mr. Banner was still a little ticked off.

"It's so nice of you to join us ."

"Sorry." I apologized as I made my way to my seat.

Mr. Banner continued on with his lesson and I zoned out. I started to think about what me and Edward would do this weekend on our 'date' if that's what you could call it. For some reason I felt really attracted to Edward. I mean how could you not he was gorgeous, but it was more than that. Even though we had just met it felt like we had knew each other for a while instead of the two days. I praying that it wasn't a catch to this and what he said about me trusting him could be true and that I could actually trust him, but only time could tell. As I stared at the clock I silently wished that the weekend would hurry up and come quick, fast and in a hurry.

**Well how was that? Please review, I see all the people reading it but I still only have two reviews. Oh and I don't know how the school system works in Washington so I'm just going off of Florida's school system and here we have 4 classes a day and a block schedule which is basically where we have and A and B schedule and have three different classes each day but our last class is the same. And also at my high school upperclassmen are allowed to go off campus for lunch instead of staying on campus for lunch because our school is so small. Any who yea so please review and It would make me a very happy person tomorrow**


End file.
